


Proposal

by DarylsBabyGirl



Series: Love, Hope and Faith [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tears, Tumblr Prompt, attempts at seduction, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt! Anon wanted to see the marriage proposal after Pleasure!





	Proposal

Paul sighed as he woke slowly. He was warm and his hips had that nice ache in them from the night before. He nuzzled into the broad chest under him, breathing in Daryl's scent deeply. He moaned softly, pressing his morning wood into Daryl's thigh. Daryl grunted a bit, fingers twitching against Paul's lower back. 

“Ya got too much stamina...” Daryl muttered without opening his eyes. 

The scout chuckled, sliding his hand up Daryl's chest to tease a nipple. “No, you're just old...”

“Ain't old... jus sleepy...”

Paul smiled and opened his eyes to look up at the hunter. “Sleepy sex is the best, though, Daryl...” He leaned closer, nipping Daryl's ear lobe and petting the stubble on Daryl's cheek. 

Daryl yawned, his arm pulling Paul closer to his side. “Gonna have ta get me hard first...”

Paul grinned and sat up a bit. “That won't be-” He cut himself off, spotting the golden ring on his finger. “... What's this?” He released Daryl's cheek and brought his hand closer. “Is this a...?”

Daryl blinked his eyes open and stared blearily and Paul's hand in his face. “What?” The sun bleeding in through the curtains on the window glinted on the ring on Paul's finger, and Daryl's heart lurched a bit. He swallowed thickly. 

Paul looked down at him. “Daryl..?”

Daryl sighed and gently pushed Paul to sit up. He sat up, bringing his knees up a bit and wrapping his arms around them, fingers linking nervously together. Paul sat next to him, legs folded under him. “I... uh...” He groaned. “All this damn weddin nonsense wit Carol kinda... got me thinkin.”

“... About..?” Paul asked carefully.

Daryl licked his lips. “Marriage...”

Paul's heart was racing, breath catching in his throat. He swallowed thickly, looking down at the ring. He'd never really thought about marriage himself, at least not after the world ended. Back in the Before, sure, he would've wanted to marry the man of his dreams, own a house in the suburbs and adopt a kid or two. He couldn't have that in a zombie apocalypse, however... at least, that was what he thought. Now his boyfriend of almost a year was sitting in front of him, stammering through a proposal. He bit down a smile. It was too adorable.

“I-I know the ring ain't anythang fancy... ya don't really seem like a diamond wearin kinda guy, though. Ya'd probably lose it with all the ninja shit ya do.” Daryl scrubbed at his face with his hand. His voice was soft and shaking. “What 'm tryin ta say is... if there was anyone I'd wanna spend the rest of this possibly short life with... it's you. Ya give me something I never thought I'd have.”

“... And what is that?” Paul whispered.

Daryl turned, meeting Paul's eyes. “... A reason ta live. A reason ta fight 'n be better.” He loves Rick and the others, he would give his life for any of them, but Paul gave him a reason to fight to live through any trauma, any injury, to fight through every herd, every Governor, every Negan and every darkness in his heart. He tried to convey this through his eyes. 

Paul teared up, understanding what Daryl was saying without needing an explanation. “Daryl...” He reached up, cupping Daryl's cheeks with his hands and pulling him into a sweet kiss. Daryl's hand went to the back of his head, an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He leaned back from the kiss, meeting Daryl's eyes. “To be honest, I never thought I would have this, either. I gave up all hope when the world ended.” He wrapped his arm around Daryl's shoulders, the fingers of his other hand teased Daryl's lips. “You made me believe again when you took that bullet for me.” He smiled tearfully. “I was so furious and scared and I didn't understand why when you looked at me with this look in your eyes, laying there bleeding in my arms... I thought back on it later and realized 'Oh... I love him... and he loves me.' I began to hope again... I began to dream that we could build something together.”

Daryl breathed out shakily, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Paul's. “Marry me?”

“God, yes...” Paul chuckled wetly, closing the distance between them to kiss Daryl. He felt Daryl's smile against his lips and couldn't help but smile as well. His back hit the mattress... and didn't leave it for several hours.


End file.
